


floaty ring trouble

by amyglambert101



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saulbert - Freeform, flooty device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyglambert101/pseuds/amyglambert101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sauli gets stuck in the floaty ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	floaty ring trouble

It was a nice hot sunny Sunday in the Koskinen Lambert household so the boys decided to go take a nice cool swim in the pool in the back yard and relax maybe even Bar-B-Que one time as they are outside having fun in the sun. Adam prepared the meats and patties while Sauli worked on his magnificent tan.  
“Adam do you need help with anything love?” Sauli asked.  
“Nope I’m all good hun.” Adam replied, “I rather stand here and watch you work on your tan” he smirked eyeing Sauli’s body. The Finnish man had only been dressed in a pair of short tiny swim trunks which made Adam go crazy.  
“You like this?” Sauli giggled blushing slightly as he struck a sexy pose on the chair  
“Hmmmm yea.” Adam said eyeing down his lover as he flipped a burger patty which landed on the ground. “Shit!” he laughed, “Sauli look at what you sexiness causes” he implied trying to be sericious but failed due to him laughing.  
“OMG I have something to show you adam!!!!”the little blond squeaked in delight.”I’ll be right back wait right here.” He said as he rushed off inside.  
What is he up to now, Adam wander as he finished cooking the meats and patties and set two plates for him and his lover, “SAULIIIIIIIIIII LUNCH IS READY MY LOVE!!!” he yelled hoping the little blond would hear him as he made his way to the little shed by the pool.  
“Yllätys siippa!!!! (surprise my sippia)” the little blond said as Adam turned around and nearly choked on his hamburger.  
“Sauli what the hell are you wearing????” Adam asked laughing up a fit.  
“it’s a floaty ring, I think that’s what it’s called, I got them at a little kids store a couple weeks ago downtown LA, you like ?” he asked smiling.  
“Awwwww you look adorable, I do like” Adam said as they both made their way into the pool. Wait let me get a pic of you, you look so cute.” He said snapping a pic of his lover.  
“Push me Adam!!” he said as he floated in the pool as Adam pushes and pulled him around the water both giggling like crazy.  
“Okay you had your fun Sauli lets go eat lol I’m hungry,” alrighty replied Sauli stepping out behind of his lover Adam.  
“Here you go Sauli here your plate” Adam smiled as he organised the burger.  
“OH OH huhhhhh!!! Adam ?” the little Finnish male said  
“Do you want mustard on you burger it you want it plane?” Adam asked as he dressed his with the condiment.  
“Adam?” Sauli asked wide eyed  
“What about pickles ? they are fresh and crunchy “ Adam said as he nibbled on a slice.  
“ADAM I’M STUCK!!!!” Sauli whimpered as he desperately try to get out of the flooty device.  
Adam dropped the pickle and busted out laughing. “Oh my god this is too good!” he exclaimed.  
“Adam help me” his lover pouted “I’m coming” he said as he walked up to Sauli and puncture the device and ripped it gently off him  
“Freedom!!!” Adam exclaimed giggling following by a chuckling Sauli  
“Never again,” Sauli said taking a bit out of his burger followed by Adam doing the same 

After they had their meal they both cuddled under the shed and took a final dip before cleaning up and going inside to relax and watch a movie and then make passionate love.  
The end :D lol

**Author's Note:**

> i am trying to write stories based on different things, all kinds of storys, happy, sad, hurt, excitement, which will help me be prepared for my upcoming english exams, so i am practising with different kinds.


End file.
